un dia al cine con emmett cullen
by NayHyuugaMalfoyVulturi
Summary: un dia nessie se acerca y le pide a su tio el oso emmett que la lleve al cine..¿que pasara con emmett y un grupo de niños?¿se meteran en problemas?


Un dia al cine con emmett Cullen

POV NESSIE

Nessie se encontraba en su habitación con los brazos alrededor de su osito preferido el cual por las noches a cuidaba de los monstruos que existían en el closet de tia alice , ¿Cómo lo sabia? , por que una vez que se había perdido en el closet por la noche había escuchado unos ruidos extraños e intimidantes.

—¡vamos tu puedes!

—¡si ahora la falda!

—¡ho si , asi!

Esas palabras se quedaron el cabeza de nessie , nunca volvió a perderse en el armario de alice , y desde ese momento lleva un croquis del armario de alice , por si las dudas , por que uno nunca sabe lo que te puedas encontrar en el armario de alice, aunque nessie tenia la sensación de que alice tenía , a sus hermanos duendes del polo norte escondidos , por que si , nessie tenía las sospechas de que la duende de alice se había escapado del taller de santa, claro , posiblemente esa era la razón por la que a emmett , jasper , rosalie y los demás no recibían regalos en navidad , si alice se había traído consigo a los duendes del polo norte y nessie averiguaría eso. Y estaba claro que el secreto estaba escondido en el closet y nessie detective en secreto lo resolvería aunque le constara quedarse toda la noche despierta.

Bajo las escaleras como lo hacia normalmente, no lo hacia trompezando a cada paso como su madre bella , lo hacia saltando como le había enseñado seth , aunque la forma en la que le enseño seth no era muy convincente pues todavía podia recordar…

—_mira nessie esta es la mejor forma de bajar le había dicho seth_

—_estas seguro seth por que no estoy muy convencida_

—_si nessie es la mejor manera _

—_bueno si tu lo dices_

_Y acto seguido seth retrocedió un poco para agarrar vuelo , camino pasos atrás , midiendo la distancia , enfocando el Angulo correcto para su aterrizaje , pero claro lo que paso a continuación no tubo nada que ver a la manera en la que nessie había esperado, pues seth ,cayo rodando los escalones , dando vuelta , golpeándose la cabeza , llevándose la alfombra consigo y lo único que dijo seth fue_

—_que , asi me bajo yo , respondió adolorido justo antes de desmayarse._

Nessie sonrio al recordar , se centro en bajar correctamente las escaleras , obvio de la forma correcta , además también , era la única manera de poder bajar dado que su papa Edward al ver lo que le había pasado a seth , había puesto protecciones en las escaleras y había enseñado a nessie la menera de bajar las escaleras "correctamente", JA, como si se fuera a poner el casco protector y las rodilleras.

Llego a la planta de abajo , su mente trabajando al máximo .

Tonta la maestra por haberse roto la pierna , se tenia que estrenas , ¿no podia haber escogido otro dia para romperse la pierna? , pero no, la maestra se rompe la pierna el dia en que iba a llevar al grupo al cine , ¿y que? , pues todos los del salón nos habíamos quedado vestidos y alborotados , le podria haber dicho a mi papito Edward a que nos llebara , pero no , capaz y nos va querer poner rodilleras y cascos a todos los del grupo , no, eso no estaba bien para mi reputación la cual me había costado unas cuantas lecciones de emmett , haber si ahora las niñas me van a querer agarrar del chongo , JA, hasta los niños me tienen miedo , pero que mas da , ahorita la cosa es que no tenemos quien nos lleve al cine, a ya se…..

POV EMMETT

Estaba en mi habitación vistiendo a mi osito….a no que digo estaba viendo las luchas , cuando veo una bola de carne que se mueve con cabello rubio , no podia ser rosalie , ¿Quién será? , asi es la leoncita menor , todavía recuerdo…..

—_si mira 2x2 son 4, 4 y 2 son 6 , 6 y 2 son 8 y 8 son 16._

—_ves nessie así es como se dicen las tablas , ¿entendiste?_

—_tío—dijo una niña con sorna_

—_¿si?_

—_esa es una canción , y no son todas las tablas—dijo nessie_

—_ya nessie que va , si yo sobrevivo con esas tablas tu también lo harás , eres toda una genio al igual que tu tío._

—_bueno si tu lo dices….._

Volviendo al presente me gire con nessie , para ver que era tan importante para que dejara de vestir….o que diga de ver las luchas , no sin antes recordar los conocimientos que le he pasado de generación a generación aunque sea la primera , en fin yo solo me entiendo.

—nessie recuerdas cuando te enseñe las tablas….aquellos tiempos—dije mientras recordaba el pasado.

—emmett –dijo nessie

no puede ser ya no ahí respeto , ósea que es eso de emmett , si me va tratar de tu estaría mejor emmett sexi o emmett fantástico , pero emmett , bueno que se puede esperar de una niña proveniente de una pareja que se comió la "torta" antes del recreo , pobre mejor no la hago sentir mal y le sigo la corriente.

—¿Qué?

—fue ayer , y por si no recuerdas reprobé el examen que me hicieron por que esas no eran las tablas , deja que se entere mi papi.

Ahí no se me había olvidado que esta niña es peor que alice en sacar chantajear.

—ya te dije nessie que no supiste aprovechar los conocimientos que te entregue , además eran muy originales.

—que originales van a ser , además es una canción y tu no la inventaste.

—como sabes que no la invente le desafie

—por que tu no eres capas de inventar una canción sin que quede mal o que no contenga algo de pocoyo me respondió nessie

Me quede mirando a nessie fijamente , la niña muy valiente me devolvió la mirada , era un juego de miradas , era cerrar los ojos o perder , para esto se necesitaba mucha concentración , tenia que pensar en cosas bonitas y no pestañear , maldita niña que puede ver si cierro incluso las pestañas a velocidad vampirica , tonto Edward y su calentura con bella , antes nadie me desafiaba y veme ahora , tengo enfrente a una niña que no se da por vencida , un demonio encarnado , ho no , no puedo , debo mantener los ojos abiertos ,no debo….

—JA perdiste dijo nessie

—no perdí nessie me entro una basura en el ojo respondí mientras me tallaba en el ojo—ves le die señalando mi ojo "malo"

—mentira además el ojo en que parpadeaste era el otro dijo mientras me señalaba el ojo

—es cierto , lo que pasa es que tengo efecto retardado dije mientras me limpiaba el ojo "correcto"

—ya pues te entro una "basurita"—dijo mientras hacía señas , acto seguido puso una cara seria—yo lo que vengo hacer aquí es negociar—termino diciendo nessie.

—y que tienes que negociar conmigo le dije temiendo lo que se me avecinaba

—yo nessie Cullen prometo echarme la culpa y no decir que por tu culpa reprove el examen de matematicas , también me comprometo a no decirle a rosalie que me hiciste vomitar en los columpios cuando me diste vueltas por usar mucha fuerza , tampoco decir que por tu culpa el piano de papa se rallo pues jugamos con el alas vencidas…y asi seguía diciendo y nombrando la niña las cosas que me podían afectar , nota mental:creerle a nessie cuando te dice que te va espiar…..—y tampoco decirle a jasper que me hiciste distraerle para esconder su traje de soldado , tampoco le dire a la duende que rompiste sus tarjetas de crédito y nos tiramos confeti con ella….o si no..no termino de decir nessie pues le tape la boca con las manos.

—esta bien nessie ya entendí—respire hondo para juntar el valor por las próximas palabras que saldrían de mi boca—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—solo una simple cosita dijo con una sonrisa macabra estilo aro vulturi –tienes que llevarnos a todo el salón al cine.

Que osea eso era todo , como si yo emmett Cullen no lo pudiera hacer , eso es tan fácil.

—hecho , pero antes serremos el trato –dije mientras escupía ponzoña en mi mano y nessie hacia lo mismo , juntamos las manos y respondimos al unisono.

—juro que si rompo el trato tanto pocoyo como phineas y ferd se cancelaran en las televisoras , será el final del mundo pues los pingüinos de Madagascar ya no dirán "bonitos y gorditos ,muchachos" , Bob esponja ya no preparara cangre—burguer , y si no , todo esto caerá en nuestras manos –terminaos el juramento sagrado de los tratos , luego cerramos el saludo.

Tenia el futuro en mis manos y un gran peso en mis hombros , bueno aparte de tener a la niña colgada de mi , pero yo emmett Cullen sexi tenia que llevar a esos niños al cine o sino el apocalipsis caerá en la tierra y mucho peor, ¡BOB ESPONJA YA NO ARA CANGREBURGUER!

—manos a la obra nessie , esos niños tienen que ir al cine , yo los llevaré dije con voz profunda para mostrar autoridad.

—ok , ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es….

POV NESSIE

Derrepente algo paso muy rápido y se paro frente a mi.

—no tan rapidos dijo la duenda de alice

—QUE, ALICE , FUE NESSIE ELLA FUE , YO LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS –decia emmett balbuceando.

—calma chicos yo vengo ha hacer un trato dijo –yo no le digo a los demás lo que ustedes traman , si en cambio ustedes a la otra salida prometen llevar a los niños al centro comercial para que nos acompañen ,¿Qué les parece? Dijo alice mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Yo y mi tío el oso emmett nos miramos y asentimos.

—hecho dijimos al unisonó , no nos esperábamos lo que sucedió a continuación.

—SI ,¡ si¡ , tengo que pensar que les voy a comprar , son niños , ¡!QUE LES GUSTA¡ , ha ya se , ¡SI¡, SI , tendré que recorrer muchas tiendas , a pero vamos a tardar mucho , compras y mas compras , ¡si un campamento de compras¡ –y alice salió corriendo dando saltitos.

Nos miramos desconcertados el uno al otro , pasados unos minutos después de que nos recuperáramos del shock , nos pusimos a pensar y llamar a los chicos de mi grupo para que estuvieran listos , por que nosotros teníamos una ida al cine con emmett Cullen.

El resto de la mañana no la pasamos llamando a los niños de mi grupo para ponernos de acuerdo.

—si Evelyn tio emmett nos va llevar al cine –escucho lo que decían en la otra línea—no , no ese no es el que parece emo , ese es el tio jasper , el que te digo parece oso.

colgó el teléfono y empezó una nueva llamada.

—_hola Fernando_ –escucho lo que decían al otro lado—_no no te llamo para decirte como nos fue rallando el carro del director_—guardo silencio mientras hablaban en la otra línea—_no no , tampoco llamo para ver lo de las respuestas de matemáticas ahora ya se que 2+2 no son 5, te llamo para decirte que mi tío emmett nos va llevar al cine , prepara tus cosas_.

Colgó riendo al recordar lo que habían hecho al carro del director , pues lo habían rallado y puesto "para fiestas y posadas el diré y sus pende%#~$..."

Marco otro numero

—_hola Lizeth_— escucho atenta—_no , no llamo para conseguirte una cita con el emo de jasper , además la duende se enoja , pero si ahí cambios te aviso , va _—guardo silencio—_a entonces ya te dijo Fernando , bueno pues si mi tio emmett nos va llevar al cine , cámbiate rápido_.

Continúe llamando a todos los niños de mi salón para decirles que la ida al cine si se iba poder hacer , mientras tanto mi tio emmett estaba en el otro lado de la habitación llamando a las mamas para que dieran permiso.

POV EMMETT

No se ni por que estoy marcando a las mamas para que dejen ir a los niños al cine , si no fuera por que Bob—esponja deja de hacer cangre—burguer y los demás me van a matar por lo que hemos hecho nessie y yo mando todo a la goma , pero no , aquí estoy marcando números y mas números para hablar con las mamas.

Marco el siguiente numero.

—_buenos días ,llamo para decirle que la ida al cine si será el dia de hoy pues tomare el lugar de la señora norma_—escucho las palabras de la mama—si señora su hijo estará en buenas manos —termino diciendo antes de colgar , JA en buenas manos ni yo me lo creo , bueno el otro numero.

—si _llamas para cobrar dice mi mama que no esta_ —contesta un niño de menos de 5 años—_no soy cobrador dile que soy de la escuela_—se escucha el grito del niño y luego pasos aproximándose—_bueno_ –contesta una señora— _llamo para informarle que el viaje al cine será el dia de hoy y yo los llevaré_—pone atención a las palabras de la mama—_si señora soy una persona responsable_…..

Bueno no se como pero termine hablando con la señora por mas de media hora y me entere de muchos chismes , uno es que Mike newton embarazó a Jessica , otro es que los Cullen se mudaron de nuevo, ja eso ya lo sabia y tengo fuentes confidenciales , también que el padre de bella anda con la mama de seth y leah , me entere que el doctor Cullen fue perseguido por enfermeras , con razón llego un dia con las ropas todas rotas , bueno hasta tengo una próxima cita para hablar con esa dama que es muy "comunicativa".

Y así seguí hablando con mamas para que dejaran ir a sus hijos al cine , pase junto con nessie toda la mañana haciendo eso.

Alquilamos un autobús pues nessie me dijo que según no iban a caber en el jeep.

Pasaron las horas y nessie y yo estaba en la entrada de la casa esperando a que llegara el camión que habíamos alquilado junto con el chofer pues nessie se reuso a que yo condujera el camión , ellos se lo pierden , el del autobús llego rápidamente y nos fuimos a recoger de uno por uno a los niños , por cierto muchos de ellos me caen bien , después de recoger a todos los niños , me dispuse a animar al grupo de niños… con una canción que les había enseñado a los niños.

—AL CHOFER NO SE LE PARA

—AL CHOFER NO SE LE PARA

—AL CHOFEEEEEEEEER NOOOOO SE LE PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

—NO SE LE PARA EL CAMION….

Todos cantábamos al unisono , incluso podia asegurar que ya tenia mi propia banda, luego una chiquilla nos enseño otra canción y también la cantamos.

—ACELERE CHOFER

—ACELERE CHOFER

—QUE NOS VIENE PERSIGUIENDO LA MAMA DE SU MUJER

ACELERE CHOFER

—ACELERE CHOFER

—QUE NOS VIENE PERSIGUIENDO LA MAMA DE SU MUJER….

Así cantamos todo el camino hasta el cine , creo que el chofer no aguanto tanto talento pues en cuanto nos bajamos del camión acelero y nos dejo solos en el cine.

POV NESSIE

El tio emmett nos hizo que todos nos agarráramos de las manos , asi que todos íbamos agarrados de las manos como en el jardín de niños , entramos al cine y todas las personas de nos quedaban mirando , llegamos a la parte en donde ivamos a comprar las entradas.

—bueno chicos y cual peli quieren ver nos pregunto tio emmett

—TERROR BAJO LA NIEVE gritamos todos al unisono

Aunque había un pequeño problema ya que no nos iban a dejar ver esa película pues eramos menores de edad

—tio emmett no podemos ver esa peli le dije haciendo puchero marca alice , les hize una seña a los demás chicos y ellos siguieron mi ejemplo

—no se preocupen chicos no ahí nada que un Cullen no pueda arreglar dio tio emmett con orgullo , aunque la verdad la señora que vende los boletos se be peor a cuando rosalie se enoja por que se le esponjo el cabello

Tio emmett camino decido a la cajera

POV EMMETT

Que se cree esa señora , que no nos puede dejar pasar por que es clasificación B pues no emmett Cullen no defraudara a sus nuevos y pequeños amigos.

—bueno señora quiero 20 boletos para terror bajo la nieve

—lo siento pero eso no se va poder por que son menores de edad

—pero si yo voy a estar con ellos

—lo siento pero no puedo violar el protocolo dijo la señora ogro

Un momento yo conozco a esta señora.

—mire que le parece si nos deja pasar y usted tiene una cita con el doctor Cullen le dije pues yo sabia que a esta señora le gustaba Carlisle.

—esta bien –me entrego los boletos , yo le di el numero de Carlisle y el dinero , pobre Carlisle.

Camine hasta los chicos que estaba esperando con ansias

—¿Qué paso? Dijo nessie inpacientada

—¿Quién quiere los boletos?

—YO YO YO YO YO –enpezaron a gritar los niños

Nos dirigimos a comprar palomitas y yo como buen ciudadano les pague las palomitas y dulces , les entregue los boletos y los puse en fila india , nos dirigimos a la sala correspondiente y miramos a un grupo sospechoso de chicas que estaba en una esquina mirando a otro grupo de chicas.

POV NESSIE

Entramos al cine , nos fuimos a la parte de arriba , empezó la película , estaban unos científicos en la nieve y encontraron un animal que estaba enterrado uno de los señores hablo raro y todos nos volteamos con tio emmett para que nos dijera algo.

—que lengua es esa dijo una de las niñas

—esa lengua es emmectikca , la lengua de los gnomos , yo como soy buena persona si hacemos desorden luego se las enseño

— dijimos todos un grupo de chicas nos callaron.

Luego la peli trato de que un grupo de jóvenes llegaron a la nieve y que se encontraron con que la estación estaba bacia , luego llego una doña y destruyo las cosas del helicóptero , luego los chicos encontraron en una sala un oso.

—AUUUUUUUU BAMBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—dijo tio emmett

—no es bambi corregimos a tio emmett

—ya sabia nos respondió

Todas las chicas suspiramos por el oso

Luego paso que hubo muchas lombrices ,y una chica vomitaba a cada rato.

—ven chicas en las películas ya ponen artistas anoréxicas nos dijo tio emmett y todas asentimos.

Luego descubrieron algo sobre las lombrices y una señora se murió y aislaron la sala esa , todos repetíamos el mismo procedimiento

Palomita , ver peli , tirar palomitas a los de abajo , comer palomitas , ver peli…..asi sucesivamente hubo una parte en la que todos nos pusimos a llorar pues al oso se lo comieron las lombrices , y asi paso toda la película , algunos tuvieron que usar los baños para vomitar , otros nos quedamos traumamos , y unos tantos se reian al tirar las palomitas a la personas que estaban en la parte de abajo.

Acabo la peli y aprendimos muchas cosas nuevas ,la primera es que los osos no se comen a las lombrices es alrevez , la segunda ahí actrices anoréxicas y bulímicas en las películas y la tercera es mejor tirarles con el carton de palomitas a las personas que están abajo que con las palomitas pues duelen mas..

Salimos de la sala de cine todos en orden , al salir nos encontramos con un grupo de chicas que miraban a otro grupo de chicas que tenían playeras con TEAM JONAS las otras tenían TEAM HOTEL , las chicas se abalanzaron entre si , se escuchaban los golpes y salía bolando cabello de las chicas

—tom es mas guapo de joe decía una mientras le pegaba a una en la cara

—bill tiene cabello de mujer decía una de TEAM JONAS y tiraba a la otra chica al suelo

Todos nos giramos al tio emmett quien observaba con el seño fruncido al grupo de chicas que se estaba peleando.

—no se ustedes chicos , pero a mi me gusta mas cepillin dijo emmett

Todos asentimos y sonreímos con malicia y acto seguido nos abalanzamos sobre el grupo de las TEAM JONAS Y TEAM HOTEL

—esto es por cepillin decía Evelyn mientras golpeaba a una con la pierna

—CEPILLIN gritábamos todos los del salón mientras estábamos en la bola de lucha.

Gire para mirar a un lado tio emmett que tenia a un grupo de chicas encima , me tire encima de ellas mientras decía

—que acaso no sabes que los osos están en peligro de extinción , dejen a mi tio oso emmett les grite al grupo de chicas.

POV EMMETT

No estoy seguro de lo que paso después , pues solo recuerdo golpes por aquí golpes por aca , jaladas de cabello , palabrotas que al parecer salían de mi boca , en fin estamos todos en la sala de seguridad del cine , tuvieron que llevar a barias de las chicas pues al parecer los del salón de nessie son fieles amantes a cepillin pues le dieron una buena a las TEAM JONAS Y TEAM HOTEL.

—¡!todos ustedes están vetados de por vida al cine ¡!, tienen prohibido pararse en este lugar nos el señor lleno de cólera y nos señalaba , que aguafiestas esta enojado nadamas por que tiramos los botes de basura y destruimos barias cámaras.

Luego del procedimiento de que nos tomaran fotos a todos nosotros salimos a recibir a las mamas que nos estaban esperando afuera del cine pues los del cine los muy mamones les habían llamado , las mamas no estaban muy felices al parecer , nos reunimos en grupo

—la próxima vez a donde vamos a ir dijo una niña

—si a donde vamos a ir dijo otro mientras se quitaba palomitas del cabello

—si tío emmett a donde dijo nessie

—A DISNEYLANDIA les dije emocionado

¡¡ GRITARON TODOS AL UNISONO

—EMMETT CULLEN Y RENESME CULLEN GRITARON POR ENCIMA DE LAS VOCES

Nessie y yo nos miramos asustados.

Bueno no puedo negar que nos castigaron a nessie a mi ,pero saque cosas buenas de este pequeño viaje , pues tengo una cita con una señora que es muy "comunicativa" , conseguí junto con los chicos una foto que esta en la entrada principal del cine aunque nos tienen en esa parte para que no nos dejen entrar , nos volvimos famosos pues estábamos por internet , y hice nuevos amigos.

La puerta de mi habitación de abrió y entro

—tío emmett

—¿Qué?

—te ofrezco un trato dijo mientras hacia ojos de cachorritos

—¡¡—gritaron todos los de la familia desde la parte de abajo.


End file.
